Visit
by SweetVengeance
Summary: Ed and Roy are living together, Winry and Al are living together and they have no idea about Ed and Roy's relationship. So when they decide to pay Ed a visit, Roy and Edward are going to have to come up with a plan to hide... well, their love for each oth


**Ed/Roy**

**Rated… M probably.**

**-XiaoQi**

**Visit**

Edward Elric did not like to be disrupted, _especially_ when he was concentrating hard on doing something. Or rather, in this case, when he was quite busily preoccupied with making out with his superior; Roy Mustang.

"Mm… no, Roy, don't sto—" The blond moaned, but never got to finish his sentence for a sharp ring of the telephone vibrated through the air, brutally cutting off his words. He groaned irritably, pulled himself from his current comfortable position on the couch, reached for the ringing phone, and finally took it in his hand.

"Hello?"

Squabbling from the other end.

"Oh yeah, sure, anyti— _WHAT!_" Ed screamed the last word into the phones, causing whoever that was on the other line give a noisy sigh and begin talking very quickly. "No, Winry, I told you! I'm living in a dorm, how d'you expect to visit me, especially if you plan on staying for a week! Seriously!"

More squabbling.

Frowning, he said "Surprise? Well if you're gonna just barge over here, at least tell me when you're coming!"

_Angry_ squabbling this time, then a dial tone.

The blond turned a defeated face to Roy. "Fuck…" He swore before continuing on, "I think you get it. Winry just insisted that she and Al are coming over to… visit me." He set down the phone, heaved a sigh, and leaned back. "So, for all the months that I've been with you, I've been lying to them about where I've been staying the whole time; a dorm."

Roy turned a face to Ed, his normal mask of unconcern-ness still plastered all over his face, not betraying any signs of extreme emotion. "So, how much time do we have?" He asked.

"I'm guessing around one or two days before they come."

Without replying, the older man picked up the phone, and quickly punched in a combination of numbers that Edward did not recognize. Ed opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again after Roy put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Hello, yes, is this Andy?"

Pause.

"Ok, good. Listen, I need you to get me a dorm. Are there any free?"

Pause again.

"No, not for me, for Major Elric. Yes, the Fullmetal one."

He stopped once more. "That's fine. He'll be around to pick up the keys tomorrow then. Thanks." The raven-haired alchemist set down the phone and grinned. "I've gotten the dorm problem solved, but now all that's left for a problem is you not cracking under the strain of not making out with me for the week being."

"Jerk. I won't crack." The younger male scowled, "I can go for a week." He moved his position, so that he was now straddling Roy's waist and sitting his lap. "I think." He added as an afterthought.

The Flame Alchemist just sighed and went back to where he left off (before they the so rudely interrupted), running a hand up the back of his lover's shirt and tracing the spine, getting a satisfied shudder and kiss from Ed. He then brought his head down to gently nip at the skin at the blond's neck, and worked his way upward until he reached the ear, running his tongue across the cartilage before suckling at the lobe. "I'd better use every moment wisely until Winry and Alphonse arrive, ne?" He whispered into the Ed's ear, placing his other hand on his lover's hip.

**xxxxx**

Winry Rockbell and Alphonse Elric stepped off the train on onto the platform in Central city. The couple looked around for a sign of Edward, peering every which way.

The younger Elric sighed. "Maybe Niisan forgot… or just got too lazy to come and pick us up."

As if Edward had heard that sentence, a figure clad in red and black bounded towards them.

"Or maybe he's just late." Winry giggled.

Ed panted, bent over with his hands on his legs for support, and gasped for breath when he reached his friend and his younger brother. "Sorry I'm late… was…. working…"

Only Roy or Ed knew the true meaning of their 'work'. Edward wasn't even in Central Headquarters before he came, nor was he working on the reports that Roy had filed him. (Lovers or not, Ed was still under Roy's command, and that still meant they had to truly work.) In fact, Ed was at home with Roy, happily having another heated session of making out before the teen saw the time on the clock (which was just about half past three in the afternoon), he then screeched, quickly straightened out his clothes, then dashed out the door to meet Winry and Alphonse at the Central train station, and hoping on his way there at the same time that he wouldn't get a concussion from his Automail mechanic for being late.

The blonde girl gave a small laugh. "We almost though you wouldn't come, Ed. Al and I were just saying on how you might've been too lazy to come."

"Thank you so much for the compliment, Winry." He then turned and glared at Al, mouthing 'You're supposed to be on my side!'

Al blushed and looked away. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Sighing, the Fullmetal stood up straight and motioned the pair forward with a wave of his gloved hand. "C'mon." He started walking, and then remembered. "Uh… so you're staying in the dorm with me, right?"

"Niisan, isn't that kind of obvious?"

"Won't it be crowded?"

Winry answered this time. "No. Ed, what's wrong with you? You sound like you don't want us here!"

Ed looked at Winry as if she were crazy, at least, the best as he could, because truthfully, he really didn't want them here. As much as Ed loved the both of them, this wasn't a good time for them to be over and visiting him. "No, what makes you think that?" The blond retorted, trying to make it sound as if were so obvious that anyone could see that he actually did want Al and Winry over. Either he wasn't convincing but Winry let it go, or he was convincing, period.

"Are you sure…?" She raised an eyebrow, but said no more.

**xxxxx**

Forcing a smile, the blond set down his brother and childhood friend's bags on the floor in the dorm room. "So… do you want to rest, or do you want to go somewhere?" He asked, motioning towards the door. "Because we can go anywhere."

"Anywhere!" Winry squealed.

"Yes, anywhere." And as soon as Ed said that happy sentence, he regretted it.

Seeing the look on his brother's face, Al laughed. "Better be careful Niisan… watch your money, it might go down."

When Edward heard this, he frowned. As if he didn't regret it enough already. Jeez…

"I mean, I obviously don't want to spend too much of your research funds, Ed" Winry grinned innocently (but of course it was the exact opposite, duh) "But since Rizembul is such a small place, we don't get many new things, as you know, but my point is… I bet the finest and newest automail attire is here in Central, and, and, that all the materials that I can't get back at home I can get here but it doesn't mean that I'm going to get ALL of it of course, just a few, so can we go right now, please, please?" The blond girl said this in almost only one breath (Amazing, wouldn't you say?) and looked at Ed again innocently. Alphonse just sighed.

Running a hand down his face, the young alchemist gave a forced grin once more and looked at his brother for help. When Al said nothing, Ed just heaved a sigh. "Alright then… let's go."

And the last thing that he heard before they headed out was Winry's excited squeal.

* * *

**Everyone... I am SOOOOO sorry. You see, I haven't updated in like... half a year. Literally. I moved 2 months ago to another province (where I am now) and I had to start a new school and all... and it was hard, so I didn't really have any inspiration once again to write. Then I had exams, now that school's out, I'm trying to get some done, but I'm going to China on the 19th and I'm going to be there for a month... so less updates. I totally respect the fact that some of you want to throw rocks and me and crush my head. :) Anywho... this's a new series. I wanted to to be a drabble, but then decided it was too long just ot put in one chapter. To here you go... oh, and again, inspired by a rp I did.**  



End file.
